


Heart Shaped Glass

by Eve_of_Ethereal



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilba Baggins, Bilba is a librarian, F/M, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Thorin is a an ass, bumpy starts are the best, but not really, dislike turns to like, fem!Bilbo, forgive if i mess up lotr/hobbit references, he just blows glass, i'm just abusing this tag thing now, nobody dies!, so is ori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_of_Ethereal/pseuds/Eve_of_Ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so here goes the plot.  Billa Baggins, the Shire's local librarian is set up on a blind date with one of her cousins old college friends, Thorin Durin, who recently moved to town.  They get off to more than a bumpy start, but is that the end of any possible relationship?  Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No more than ten minutes into the date, Billa could tell that it wouldn’t end well. 

Surprisingly, she could not help but be a little disappointed. A wary hope had sprung up when Primula had mentioned Drogo’s tall, dark and handsome friend from college, and Billa couldn’t help but be curious about the newest addition to the sleepy town simply known as The Shire. A few not-so-subtle inquiries from Billa over afternoon tea had Primula falling over herself to set up a blind date between the two, positively ecstatic that Billa was showing an interest in something other than her books and garden. Billa herself had been more than reluctant, in fact downright incredulous, at the thought.

“Honestly Prim! I think I’m a little too old for something like a blind date!”

“And you’re too young to be settling into a life of a spinster librarian!” Primula chided exasperatedly. “Mr. Durin is more than respectable, so you can pipe down about him hiding bodies in his basement or whatever else nonsense you’ve cooked up with that imagination of yours.”

Billa felt her cheeks heat and hotly replied “It’s a valid concern…”

“Darling, with a man who has arms like that, I’m more concerned about you keeping your _knickers _intact,” Primula interrupted with a lecherous grin “in fact, if it weren’t for my dearest Drogo’s impressive coc-“__

“Fine! Fine! I’ll go! Just…for the love of god do not continue." 

Billa now wonders if she would have been better off enduring Prim’s incessant nagging instead of the awkward aura that reigned over table 3. The evening had started off pleasant enough. Mr. Durin lived up to, even surpassed, Prim’s description. Wide, muscular shoulders tapered off into powerful forearms, accentuated by rolled up shirtsleeves, and his _hands_! Billa had always had a weakness for strong hands, but his were practically the pinnacle of perfection! His face was a study in sharp lines, from the strong jaw to the straight nose, but neither were so piercing as his eyes. Crinkled around the edges and edged with dark lashes, they appeared to be chips of blue ice, and Billa was chagrined to admit that she had blushed fiercely when they first met hers. In all honesty, Billa was confused how such a handsome man had stayed single for this long. But then he opened his mouth. 

Thorin Durin was just so…serious. The discussion was more bland than Lobelia’s cooking, varying from such scintillating topics like the weather to the general quietness of the town. It didn’t help matters that Mr. Durin was distracted the entire night, constantly checking his watch and not even trying to hide it! Yes, her small library might not be the most exciting thing for a man newly moved from the city of Erebor, but she had politely nodded during his diatribe over the lack of decent _silica sand_ whatever the hell that was, and while she had gone out of her way to tame her curls into a low chignon, his hair (yes, very thick and lustrous Prim, _I know_ ) was in a rather messy ponytail. He’d already had three glasses of wine to Billa’s one, scoffed when she mentioned her admiration of old fairytale lore, and as far as she could tell, seemed rather disdainful for The Shire in general. After the fifth glance at his watch, Billa snapped. 

“Am I keeping you from something?" 

Thorin’s eyes cut to Billa’s green, a look of genuine surprise taking over the stubbled face. “What do you mean?" 

“Well, either you have been checking your watch every five minutes or you have some sort of affliction where your gaze is magically linked to your wrist. If you have somewhere else you’d rather be, I’m more than happy to call it a night. You’ve fulfilled any kind of friendly obligation you have to Drogo and I can report back to Primula…” 

“Excuse me, but are you telling me this was just some kind of… _pity date_?” Thorin hotly interrupted, eyes narrowed and blazing, “If you only agreed to this because you were too spineless to say no to your friend, you could have saved me the trouble of coming out to pander to your…” 

“Excuse _me_! Spineless? And pander to what, _sir_? As far as I can see, you have absolutely no respect for myself or this town, and I refuse to sit here and listen to it any longer!” throwing her napkin onto the table and ripping her coat off the back of her chair, Billa stormed out of the restaurant in a furious huff, leaving behind a livid Thorin Durin practically snarling for the check. 

Billa’s only regret as she marched to her car was that she hadn’t ordered something more expensive. How could Prim have thought that such a boorish man would be good for her? The dating pool in the Shire was sad enough, but knowing that men like Thorin Durin were thought of as a “good catch” was just disheartening. As soon as she was safely ensconced in her car, Billa whipped out her phone and dialed Prim’s number. 

“Never again Prim. I may even like Lobelia more than you at the moment. Call me when you get this, and I swear, if I find out that you’re hiding from me, I’ll make this twenty times worse.” 

Chucking her phone in the direction of her bag, Billa started her car and pealed out of the parking lot, wanting nothing more than her bed and a nice cup of tea. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Billa woke up the following morning, a wave of embarrassment rushed over her. _Did I really say those things? In public? Lobelia is going to be positively gleeful._ Granted, the man had been a complete knob, but Billa had always prided herself on being a mature, responsible member of the community, and she cringed at the thought of being morning gossip fodder for the more petty social circles in the Shire. She was already considered a bit of an oddity, living all on her own in the big house on the hill and singlehandedly revamping the local library at such a young age. Many had thought her foolish and impulsive for sinking the bulk of her inheritance, old Bungo’s fortune, into the decrepit library, but Billa had proven them all wrong through sheer will. She had fond memories of curling up against her mother in an old chintz chair in the fiction section and listening to her melodic voice weave tales of dragons and princesses. The library had practically been a second home for her as a child.

When she was still reeling from the deaths of her parents, Billa had been rather lost when it came to thinking about the future. She found solace in the old tomes left behind by her mother, and eventually discovered that she could face the world again, even if it was with a watery smile. A few months later, during one of her afternoon walks, she chanced across the old community library, and was shocked at the condition it was in. Surely, time wasn’t _that_ harsh! The front gate was rotting, the garden was completely overgrown, and the building itself was in dire need of some fresh paint. After making a few inquiries, Billa had discovered that the past owner had moved away to be with family in his old age. No one had shown interest, or the necessary capital, for the library, and as the years went on it fell victim to neglect. 

So Billa bought it.

The only impulsive decision she had ever made in her life ended up being the _best_ one she ever made. Setting the poor building to rights and restocking the shelves, _had_ been quite the undertaking, but Billa had finally found her purpose in life. After almost two years of weeding and arguing with construction contractors, Billa would proudly open the doors to the Belladonna and Bungo Baggins Memorial Library and finally come into her own. Having a stranger look down on her livelihood with such disdain had angered her more than she thought possible. Who was Thorin Durin to judge? He was just some city boy, looking like a hooligan with that long dark hair and that stubbled chin, and had no right to—

With a sigh and a stretch Billa climbed out of bed and scolded herself for getting worked up again.

“There’s no good in wallowing. A nice cuppa should do the trick.” Padding across hardwood floors to her kitchen, Billa set about making breakfast and starting her day. While the bacon sizzled in an old cast iron pan, a thunderous pounding on Billa’s front door that could only be Prim reverberated through the house.

Turning down the heat on the stove and rolling her shoulders back, Billa mentally prepared herself for battle. As soon as the door was opened, Prim burst into the main hall, a picture of frenetic energy.

“Before you start in on me Billa, I’ll have you know that Thorin called Drogo last night in a right state, and, honestly, what in god’s name did you do to the poor man, he was practically apopoletic—”

“Prim!” Billa cut in, knowing that her cousin had a propensity to rant when given a chance. “All you need to know is that the man is a complete arsehole and you are very much on my shit list for cooking up this whole disastrous event. I called him out on being rude and we parted ways.” Billa continued in a tired voice, making her way back to the kitchen. “I’d much rather forget the whole thing and enjoy my breakfast.”

“Thorin Durin? Rude? Are you sure you had dinner with the right person? First time we invited him over to lunch, the poor man was falling over himself with the pleases and thank yous,” Prim replied with bit of hesitancy.

“Maybe it was a full moon last night or something. I honestly don’t care as long as I don’t have to see him again.”

“Drogo and I were rather hoping things would turn out between you two. It gets boring being the power couple in the Shire, I’d rather enjoy some competition,” Prim quipped, her usual mischievous smile overtaking her face.

“Well I apologize for disappointing you so.” Billa mumbled, turning her back to Prim and focusing on the sizzling bacon.

“Aw don’t be like that,” Prim crooned, wrapping her arms around Billa’s middle and settling her chin on her shoulder. “I was just teasing, little Billa. I’m not sorry for showing an interest in your love life,” at that Billa sharply turned her head and glared, “but I’ll shut my gob about Thorin. It’s more than apparent that you two are like oil and water so I’ll let it be.”

“That’s all I ask. I’m nearly twenty-six, I can make my own way if need be.” Billa smiled, patting Prim’s arm reassuringly.

Prim pulled away after planting a smacking kiss on Billa’s cheek and sat herself down at the table. “Now. Tell me what happened last night or I’ll have to ask one of the old cronies for secondhand gossip. Ah, don’t skimp on the rashers dear.”

“Well,” Billa huffed, sliding more of the requested bacon onto another plate, “I have no idea where to begin! I’ll admit Mr. Durin was rather attractive—”

“ _Rather attractive?_ He’s practically one of those rugged models they use on the covers of those romance novels Lobelias so fond of, and I’ll tell you this the man—”

“Is a complete bore? Rude? I’ll have you know, he was constantly checking his watch, almost as if he would rather be anywhere else!” Billa snarked, buttering her morning toast as Prim fetched the orange juice.

“Well, that’d be for Fili and Kili.”

“Who?”

“Thorin’s nephews of course!” Prim explained as she sat back down. “Didn’t he mention them? They’re two sprightly young things, already have gotten into old Hamfast’s garden from what I hear. Rather young though, and Thorin was so nervous about leaving them with the babysitter. Well…maybe it was leaving the babysitter with _them_ …” 

“Oh.” Billa’s mind was in a whirl. At least some of the man’s behavior could be explained now He had been rather antsy that night. “But why didn’t he say anything?”

“Well, I don’t know if it’s my place to talk about this—so mind you keep it to yourself—but Thorin is practically acting as a father for those two boys. His sister is currently abroad for work or some whatnot, and he offered to take care of the imps until she’s back in the country. That’s a rather heavy topic to be bringing up on the first date don’t you think?” Prim mused, carefully watching for Billa’s reaction.

“Oh.” Billa replied, munching on her toast to buy some time. It was odd to think of the man she met last night as an uncle. He probably was a drill sergeant with the two, no wonder they went of gallivanting in Hamfast’s garden, she’d want to get away from him too! “It still doesn’t negate his behavior. He wasn’t much of a listener to be honest and seemed to think the Shire was too quiet and quaint. When I mentioned the library he started to talk over me about how grand Erebor’s is! I’m sorry Prim, but nephews don’t excuse bad manners!”

Prim couldn’t help but chuckle at her cousin’s affronted expression. “Well, I’ll give you that. Thanks for breakfast, but I’ve got to head out now. Drogo will be wanting to know that you haven’t torn me a new one, and I’ve got some errands to run. Want to get lunch later?”

“Thank you Prim, but I’ve got to restock the shelves today. I might stop in on Monday if that’s alright with you” Billa replied, a question in her voice.

“Anything for you dear.” Prim said in a muffled voice, struggling to get her coat on. “Just call me with a time!” Pausing to ruffle Billa’s honey curls and cackling at the shout that followed, Prim headed out in a rush.

Sinking into her chair with a fond smile, Billa sipped the rest of her juice and pondered what she would wear to work today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter two! Some new characters will be popping up in chapter three (I wonder who??) so be excited for that! Thanks for the kudos and comments everyone! I look forward to more (hint hint hahaha)! As always, I'm open to plot requests if anyone wants anything special, just leave a comment and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Thanks again!  
> Eve


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait!! Hope you enjoy!

“Uncle! Uncle!”  


Thorin rolled onto his side with a groan and rubbed at his tired eyes. He never quite understood how Fili and Kili could be such early risers. Dis used to snarl like a tomcat if anyone dared to wake her before eleven on the weekends, and with the hours those two insisted on keeping, Thorin was surprised they were able to raise as much hell as they did. Thorin himself was a regular early riser, but after the positively _foul_ date last night, he had found himself spending more time brooding than actually sleeping as he laid in bed.  


Though he was loath to admit it, Thorin had been extremely nervous for that date. He never really was one for dating in general. The little nuances of flirting and touching seemed false in his eyes and he was much too busy with school, and later his budding shop, to give much thought to finding a partner. Thorin knew that he wanted to find someone at some point, to have that once in a lifetime love that his parents had, but he kept pushing it off, thinking that the matter would somehow resolve itself. The small, fine-featured woman Thorin met last night had seemed like a good candidate, at least until things went arse over tits. Her hair had gleamed with a honey luster and her green eyes were small, yet expressive. She had gotten _adorably_ (god help him, he’d never thought he would use that word) excited when she talked of her little library, a flush rising to her cheeks—one not quite as fervent as the blush that had suffused her face when they first shook hands. He thought he had impressed her, at least a little, but somehow, someway, Thorin put his foot in it and offended his date. It might be for the better, she had turned into quite the little fussy thing at the end of the night.  


Thorin rubbed his face and let out a gusting sigh as he pulled the covers back and shifted out of bed, all the while wondering how his life became such a mess in less than two months.  


It started with a spate of simple phone calls. Dis had been the first, and she spent the better part of an hour moaning about a business trip that was turning into a logistical nightmare. How was she to present to a Japanese board of directors while keeping Fili and Kili from getting into trouble, and oh brother dearest wouldn’t it be positively magical if they could stay with you instead? Isn’t that a much better idea for everyone? Thorin had accepted with trepidation, but with a larger sense of excitement. He was happy to that he would be seeing the boys again after their living in France for a year.  


The second call was more of an edict of banishment from his shop. Balin had jumped on Fili and Kili’s imminent arrival as a chance to force Thorin to use his stockpiled vacation time. While Thorin could see the wisdom in that (watching those two would be a fulltime job in and of itself), he forcefully refused. He and the Fundin brothers, Dwalin and Balin, had created a very successful glassware shop, renowned for the artistry and detail that went into every, plate, vase, and sculpture. Orders were rushing in as they were raved about in articles and by past customers, and Thorin refused to abandon his business as it stood on the cusp of realizing its full glory.  


_“I’m sorry Balin, but there’s nothing you can say that will make me change my mind.”_  


_Thorin could feel the hard glare that Balin was sending him from over the line. “You haven’t seen those boys in over a year, and I can’t even remember the last time you took a sick day laddie! You need to take a break before you burn yourself out—”_  


_“I think that I can handle myself, thank you Balin,” Thorin interrupted with a final tone, pinching the bridge of his nose and gripping his phone tighter. A wave of silence followed and just when Thorin thought he had overstepped his bound with Balin, Dwalin’s rumbling voice came on the line._  


_“I ‘ave no doubt that ye can handle yerself Thorin, ye’ve helped my arse off the ground plenty o’ times for me to know that. We’re only telling ya that ye deserve some time with yer nephews.” Clearing his throat, Dwalin continued in a gruffer tone “And those damn kids for that matter, they’ll tear the whole fuckin’ place apart, and I’m not picking glass out of nobody if they decide to play tag or some shite in the shop.”_  


Dwalin would very rarely express his opinions on Thorin’s personal life. Not to mention, it was unprecedented for him to be a voice of reason. If his hot-headed friend could recognize good sense, Thorin would only be tempting fate to ignore his advice, and so decided that a little vacation was in store.  


Although this was hardly proving to be a relaxing one Thorin thought as he padded his way over to the kitchen. He was greeted with the sight of his two nephews sitting at the table waiting to be fed—as per usual.  


“Uncle! Fili said that you said that we could go to the park if we were sorry about going in that man’s garden, and that we should look really sad and quiet like so you’ll think we’re sorry, so you’ve got to look for that okay? I don’t want you to think we’re sick, we’re just playing the sorry game! You can play too if you want!”  


While Kili happily chattered away and picked at his fingernails, Fili practically dove across the kitchen table to cover his brother’s mouth. “You weren’t supposed to tell!” he hissed, darting his blue eyes at his uncle, hoping against hope that he didn’t hear.  


“I think I know that game Kili, although we had a different name for it when I was younger” Thorin said in a genial tone as he looked down on his nephews.  


Kili’s face shined with happiness and anticipation, while Fili gave him a suspicious stare. “Wha’ did ya call it?”  


“Fibbing.”  


Fili let his head thunk down onto the table while Kili gave Thorin a look of pure horror. “Nononononono…Uncle! I swear, I didn’t know it was fibbing, Fili said it was a game—“  


“—don’t you blame it on me!”  


“Well, you told me it was a game! Uncle Thorin _please_ don’t make us!”  


“It’s not as if I’m going to enjoy this much either.” Thorin replied with a grim face and mumbled “Especially after last night.”  


If there was one thing that Dis abhorred, it was lying, and if there was one thing Fili and Kili hated, it was reading. When she had first caught them with their hands in the cookie jar (literally _and_ figuratively), she had decided to implement a punishment system where each had to read a book and then report it back to the family whenever they got caught in a lie. Thorin thought it would make the boys hate school and learning in general (and damn good liars to boot), but he quickly found that the boys didn’t like the system because it cut into their play time (and that they _were_ damn good liars to boot). Dis had ordered everyone in contact with the boys to follow the system, and, as the sky above him is blue, Dis’ word when it comes to the boys is law. Thorin hadn’t thought to bring any books with him and the only library in town belonged to a certain honey-haired librarian.  


Shite. Vacation indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First off, I AM SO SORRY!!!! Finals caught up to me and then I got a bad case of the writer's block. I promise to try and update more now that school is done though!
> 
> Second on the agenda is a giant THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME! I don't think you guys have any clue how much the kudos, bookmarks, and comments mean to me! I get so excited whenever I see that I have another view or comment or bookmark, so thanks for being a bright spot in my day!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Eve

Reshelving returned library books was hardly earth-shattering work, but Billa enjoyed the monotonous rhythm of it. In fact, Billa _loved_ when she had to reshelve the books. She would often let her mind wander and weave stories of her own as she glanced at titles and authors, and she found that sorting through the returned books was an ideal task for her Saturdays as she could easily stop to help any visitors with questions. Most of the townsfolk were familiar with the layout of the library by now however, so more often than not, Billa could be found with a faraway look in her eyes, deep in a world of her own creation.

Keeping that in mind, it was unsurprising how surprising the stubborn little voice was to Billa.

“Excuse me miss?”

With a muffled yelp Billa came back to earth to… _nothing_?

“Miss?”

Stepping up onto a small step stool (and damn those carpenters for making the counters so high!) Billa peered over the edge to find two young boys looking back up at her. Though different in coloring, they were unmistakably related, with the same snub noses and proud chins, and Billa couldn’t help falling a little in love with their rounded cheeks. 

“Ah! My apologies! How can I help you young gentlemen?” Billa inquired, eyes sparkling with amusment.

“Well,” the blonde and obviously older one puffed, “we need a book.”

“You’ve done very well for yourselves coming here then as I have many books,” Billa replied with a smile, putting her elbows on the counter and settling her chin upon her hands. “Is there anything in particular that you’re looking for? Pirates? Cowboys?”

“That’s boring, we’ve already read stuff like that! I want something new Fee!” the younger one said plaintively, tugging on his companion’s shirt. He glanced at Billa with some trepidation and continued to clutch at his brother.

 _Fee_ stood deep in thought for a few minutes not really noticing his younger brother’s grasp, but finally looked up at Billa in defeat. “I don’t really know miss.”

“Hmm.” Hopping down from her perch and moving from behind the counter, Billa stopped in front of the boys. They were the odd pair, one standing proud, almost as a challenge, and the other lingering behind his brother. Either way, they had made the effort to ask for help and Billa was determined to live up to her reputation. “We’ll just have to go on a quest for the perfect book then, won’t we?”

*****

Thorin had never thought it was possible to be jealous of a nine and six year old, but odder things had happened to him in life. He had to admit it was a little emasculating to have to hide in the romance section from a woman who was half his size and send his nephews off to battle, but worse was how well they were doing. Where was that smile last night? The content and pleasant woman currently talking to his nephews was a far cry from the angry (and rather shrill) thing that tore out of the restaurant. Thorin felt a pang of uncharacteristic insecurity about his skills with women, but quickly quashed it. He was a successful businessman! A dedicated uncle! He had been told before that he was rather attractive too; there was no reason to panic.

Except there was every reason to panic as the focus of his thoughts began to head in his direction. 

Quickly darting further into the stacks, Thorin kept the trio in his line of sight as he trailed them from a distance. The odd glance and glare was thrown at the large man furtively trying to sneak through the stacks, but Thorin was on a mission and didn’t notice them. The boys and Billa came to a stop by the children’s section and Thorin settled himself in to watch through a space between two books.

Billa crouched down and ran her fingers over the books’ spines as the boys stood with bated breath on either side of her, oddly serious for ones their age. She suppressed a small smile at their demeanor and blew her breath out in mock seriousness.

“Well young sirs, as you might be able to tell, I have plenty of books but none seem interesting enough for two such as yourselves.”

Both of the boys looked a little crestfallen.

“But…”

“What?”

“I do have this one book. It’s rather special, full of daring adventures and battles against evil creatures. But I can’t imagine that you would be interested in something like that—“

“No Miss! That sounds perfect!”

“—then I guess you will be needing this!” Billa ended with a bright smile, handing the two boys a copy of fairy tales. She was expecting smiles and thanks yous, but was instead met with silence and confused looks.

“Fairy tales? Aren’t those for girls?”

 _What does everyone have against fairy tales?_ Billa thought with a small frown. “They most certainly aren’t! Are dragons or ogres, or, or evil witches _girly_? I should think not! Anyone, boy or girl for that matter, who loves adventure can enjoy a good fairy tale! I can promise that you’ll both love it!”

“I guess we can try it, right Kee?” The blond brother said, looking at the boy next to him and smiling as he finally noticed the hand clutching to his shirt.

“Okay. Can we hurry though? Uncle is waiting” the younger boy said pointing behind Billa with his free hand.

“Oh! Your uncle is here? Why don’t you introduce…” Billa trailed off as she looked straight into the bright red face of a certain Thorin Durin.

******

Thorin whipped his head back from the book stack. He knew he was blushing. He could feel the heat of it on his face, and knowing that it was there was only made him blush harder. _Kili needs to work on not selling people out_ Thorin thought with a groan as he buried his face in his hands. How was he supposed to face that dammed woman now? 

“Mr. Durin? Would you care to join us?”

Thorin could hear the smug amusement in her voice and swore under his breath. Damn that woman! He wouldn’t let her think him a fool. He’d face this and come out on top dammit! With a surge of resolve, Thorin emerged from behind the stack and walked towards the group. 

Billa was standing with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. “And just how long were you spying on us for? I’m not so vindictive as to deny a visitor to my library help even if we’ve had… _distasteful_..dealings in the past.”

“Well Miss Baggins as it is I was looking for these two and chose not to interrupt. I was hardly spying on my own nephews. They tend to run off on their own, and while it’s a bad habit I’m not one to deny them their independence. I thank you for helping them, but I’ll ask that you keep your assumptions to yourself.” Thorin replied firmly. He couldn’t imagine how he once found this woman attractive. Yes, she filled out that pencil skirt rather well (he was a grown man, it was natural for his eyes to be drawn to a certain, ahem, _asset_ when she bent down!), and her loose hair had that tousled look that always set his blood thrumming. But now his blood pressure was rising for a completely different reason. 

A brief look of uncertainty crossed Billa’s face as she considered the man in front of her. Maybe she had been too quick to think the worst of Thorin right now. Prim herself had told her about the boys’ escapades; it wasn’t that far of a stretch to imagine them running off in an unfamiliar library and their harried uncle searching for them. In a quietly chastised voice Billa replied, “I apologize. I, I shouldn’t have said that. I can appreciate the, um, awkwardness of our, uh…situation, but as I imagine we’ll be seeing much of each other, what with Prim and Drogo and…such, it might be best if we just put last night behind us.”

“Oh. Well, I…uh..agree. I appreciate you saying that.” Thorin answered with gruff bewilderment. His mind was all in a muddle. He had been prepared for another battle and now had nothing to do with his feelings of indignant anger that were currently warring with his confusion over her answer. He wasn’t given much time to mull them over however. Regaining a bit of her fire and taking notice of the boys that stood waiting, Billa quickly changed the topic to more neutral ground.

“Well, I assume you two are the ones who got into old Hamfast’s garden.” Seeing the shame clouding over their features Billa quickly clarified with a kind smile. “Practically everyone has a romp or two through his garden, it’s almost a Shire tradition. Don’t feel too badly, I think Hamfast secretly likes that people choose his garden, he believes that no one can resist the beauty of it. Anyways, we haven’t been formally introduced. My name is Billa Baggins. I’m a relative of Primula and Drogo Baggins” Billa finished, bending down to shake hands with the two young boys.

Sticking his hand out with a mischievous tilt of his head the first introduced himself. “I’m Fili Durin.”

Not to be undone, an enthusiastic and sticky hand grabbed Billa’s free hand and pumped it up and down. “And I’m Kili.”

Thorin had been awkwardly standing to the side watching them talk and Billa took pity on the situation. “Well it was very nice to meet you, but it may be time for you to check out. Your uncle probably wants to head out and boys like you should be out in the sunshine on a day like this.” 

“Alright Miss Baggins. Thanks for the book!” The two took off towards the check-out desk and waiting attendant leaving Thorin and Billa alone together.

Feeling a blush rising up Billa stood back up and made to leave. “Well. Goodbye then.”

As she turned to leave Billa felt a hand gently grab her wrist. A warm calloused palm, full of quiet strength cradled her small wrist and a firm thumb absentmindedly brushed over her now jumping pulse. “I hope we can get along from now on. I really do appreciate you helping the boys.” Thorin said in a low, rumbling voice, his unrelenting eyes looking deep into hers. Billa’s face burst into flames as she stuttered out a “you’re welcome” and she quickly made her retreat back to her desk. 

Later that night as Thorin laid in bed, he couldn't stop the smile that grew as he remembered that look on her face.


	5. Quick Question....

Hi there everyone!

I've spent the last couple of days working on the next chapter, but unfortunately I keep getting distracted by the earlier ones. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm thinking about pausing this work for a little while and heavily revising the first couple of chapters. I've actually outlined the story more, and for the sake of the plot, revisions are going to necessary. I want to try fleshing out the chapters and characters more too because I feel that they're a little underdeveloped. I'm really sorry for leaving you all in the lurch, but I really want to make this story the best possible, especially because I have such awesome readers! I'll probably repost this story when I've finished revising, but I'll be sure to leave another note in case any of you want to read the updated version.

Thanks so much for understanding!! I'll try my best to make the wait short!

Lots of love,  
Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for taking the time to read, and I hope you like it so far! This is my first fanfic EVER so comments are much appreciated, everything from criticism to plot suggestions/requests. I'm not British and I don't really brit-pick in case that's a pet peeve of yours (fair warning!). Let me know what you think and if I should continue! 
> 
> Thanks again!  
> Eve


End file.
